Not My World
by Loki's Little Girl
Summary: What happens when a seeminly ordinary girl is dragged into the world of once upon a time? Well, alot! She even falls for a frog! I mean Rumplestiltskin She meets many people along the way, and when the curse comes will she go with the rest of the enchanted forest or will she be sent back home? and what happens whe she meets a pirate? punches him.. Rumplestiltskin/OC and Killian/OC


I was just a jog for Hayley Wells, a jog through the woods. to her every woods looks the same, the same trail, she just usally picked a path and went down it, in an hour it usually brought her to the same place, the entrance to the woods...but it's been longer than an hour, she should have been to the entrance ten minutes ago, all she knew was there was a swoosh sound but she shook it off and kept jogging.

The 18 year old with her long ginger hair in a bun looked around, she was sweaty, she wore tight leggings and a shirt to keep the warmth and sweat on the inside, she held her hands on her knees, doubled over panting. She couldn't run any longer she was way out of breath, she pulled her water bottle out of her backpack side pocket and took a long drink before standing up tall again.

She was still in a woods of course, trees of many kinds were surrounded everywhere light green grass and flowers were on both side of the trail, and the trail it's self had a few flowers and grass popping up from the dirt. She could hear animals around a russle of the bush, she finally bit her lip and sighed. She didn't know where the hell she was! this dieffinatly wasn't Bradley Lake Park.

Hayley stuck her water bottle back in her backpack before walking again, slowly reaching and grabbing her phone and turning it on, she was lucky she charged it the night before and kept it off so she'd have full percent. she smiled when the screen of her kitten and dog cuddling came on, but frowned when she had barely any servise, one bar was all she had and it was barely clinging onto that, it kept flickering away. She rubbed her head before sticking her phone away, walking slowly down the path still.

She walked for twenty more minutes before realising that no one else was on this trail or in these woods, and it was scaring her, and it was getting darker by the minute. She figured soon she'd have to use her phone flash light. She finally pulled out her phone and rolled her eyes no servise, and her phone wanted to do powersave and shut down. She declined it and stuffed the phone in her bra quickly.

Hayley narrowed her eyes soon and smiled when she saw that there was a road up ahead, "Thank God." She muttered breaking into a run untill she was in the road a carriage a head of her, she paused and tilted her head. Did she really see a black horse drawn carriage? What was this? the old days? She watched it as it stopped, and was determining if she should run away or ask the person in it for a little help.

Regina the Evil Queen saw the girl was in her forest, so she thought she'd meet the person who tresspassed and teach them a lesson. She opened her carrige black boots hitting the road a malicious smile on her face teeth baring, clothed in her dark clothing long black dress, and her long hair pinned back in a bun lips painted red. She walked toward Hayley.

Hayley of course thought Regina was beautiful, being Bi-Sexual and all but she thought this was wierd. Who dresses like this anymore? She mentally shrugged and gave a small cheerful smile.

"Hello, uh...May I have help? I'm lost." Hayley said softly walking towards her, Regina paused and scowled slightly at the poor introduction.

"When you adress me it should be 'your Majesty' " Regina said with a frown looking the girl up and down at the way she dressed, so different then herself, or anyone. Hayley alomst laughed, almost. this must be some LARP'ing ground or something right? This was a bit too crazy for her. She'd play along not wanting to offend her.

"Yes Your..Majesty," The word felt weird to say on Hayley's tongue. She shook her head slightly. Regina gave that smile again, the one that made her shivver. "I'm Hayley Wells...And I want to say you're really beautiful, before i say anything else.." she laughed.

Regina paused before giving a real smile. 'Thank you, dear.." She said and decided maybe she'd let this intruder live. "Now your in 'my' Enchanted Forrest." She said and watched her. Hayley blinked a few times.

"And that's where?" She asked looking around, and Regina tilted her head. She realised this girl wasn't from here...but where was she from?

"Well, come with me into my carrige and I'll take you to the next villiage over." She said and started walking back to her carrige expectiong Hayley to follow.

Hayley made a face, The 'Majesty' might have as well said 'I have candy in my carrige and puppies.. Hayley sighed she needed to be adult about this! She slowly followed The Evil Queen and looked around as she did so, soon getting in the carriage beside her.

Hayley sucked her cheeks in slowly, and looked around over everything, everything was black. She wondered if this is an Evil Queen, in the LARP place..thing. She shook her head.

"And where are you from, dear?" Regina asked looking over the girls ginger curls and rolled her eyes at the girls curiousness. Hayley looked over at her before shrugged.

"Puyallup.." Hayley said before looking away. Regina furrowed her eyebrows. She had never heard of such a place...

"And that's where?" Regina asked as the carrige went over a bump making both girls bounce in there seat.

Hayley paused. She guessed she had to play along in this stupid thing, game whatever. how would she answer, This..Queen probably thinks she has magic so she lived in a word without magic to them...maybe thats what she should call it? The World Without Magic? "The world without Magic.." She finally answered after a minute. Hayley looked at the window not seeing Regina's stunned face.

"No...That's impossible.." Regina whispered and watched her. She smiled sickly sweet as they made it to the villiage. "Well...It was a pleasure meeting you" She said the carrige opened by it's self and Hayley flinched widening her eyes before Regina pushed her out and she fell tot he ground. Hayley groaned and watched as the carriage just..disppeared?

"What in the..?" Hayley started blinking her eyes a few times.


End file.
